Happy new year
by Patchworkhearts17
Summary: Collegestuck. That being said,this is mostly smut. One-shot. Rated for sexual themes, and lots of references to alcohol.  *No cursing, or insults, no jokes about how bad your hang-over would be, he was just quite.*  Romance and Hurt/comfort I guess...


Alright... this is my first Homestuck smut... or Homestuck anything I've ever posted, please be kind, but tell me if I made a mistake without scaring me, or I'll die.

If your under 18 you shouldn't read this. I guess I shouldn't be writing this then huh? Well what ever, this is a one shot, I may do things of similar plot tho, cause I love Collegestuck. Enjoy~

You're drunk. You won't deny that. You lean against the door of your dorm, not quite sure as to where your keys went. Vagally it comes back to you that you left them at FF's house, cursing, you pray that Karkat's home. You rap your fist on the oak door, hurting your ears as you do so. You know you drank way to much, you barely made it home.

After a few minutes of shuffling around on the other side, the door opens, and you stumble forward. Karkat was looking up at you with half lidded eyes, obviously aroused from sleep by you. For a moment you wonder what he did that night, spending new years alone, you didn't really care at the moment.

For once he says nothing. No cursing, or insults, no jokes about how bad your hang-over would be, he was just quite. As you passed him to enter, you notice the light flush to his face, he has been drinking as well, but not as heavily as you. You swear it is the last time you get into a drinking contest with Eridan. Man can that prick drink.

You fall onto the couch in the center of the room, to tired to make it to your bed. You expect Karkat to go back to his room, and sleep off his own drinking, but he opts to sit next to you, offering his leg as a pillow. It might be the alcohol, but you except without even thinking about it, and the room remains peacefully calm. His fingers run calmingly thru your hair, and you nuzzle against his leg, not the smartest idea, but your not really thinking. He pauses, but then starts again, as if it never happened. And by morning, it may not be consciously remembered as 'happening'.

You've had a long night, but you're at least a half way decent human being. You apologize for waking him, it's only fair. You sure as hell know you don't want to get woken up during a drunken sleep.

"You didn't." his voice is horrice, and you feel something wet hit your cheek.

"You alright Kar?" Your speech is slightly slurred due to intoxication.

"Gamzee and I had a fight," It was almost a whisper, more droplets hit your face, "He stormed out a few hours ago..." You sit up, in shock.

Even under the influence this is the most surprising thing you've ever heard. Gamzee doesn't fight, certainly he would never even raise his voice to Karkat. It just wasn't him.

Karkat's crying. He doesn't do that often, it's the first you've ever seen him cry. You do what instinct tells you... You hold him. He's crying on your chest now, you've never seen him so miserable in his life, and that said something. All of a sudden he's begging you not to leave. Holding you tighter, crying harder, shaking even.

You promise you won't leave him. Eventually he stops crying. But he hasn't let you go. You can feel his breath on your neck, the damp spot on your shirt, his lithe arms around your sides, his hair tickling your chin. But most of all, you can feel his heart beating in his chest. It could be the cheep beer, or just the shock of what had happened, you don't even know what, but you pull away enough to see his face.

You look into the silver eyes, and are crest fallen by the dark circles around them, and the red that tinge their color. Streams of salty tears streek his cheeks, flushed with alcohol and emotion, you gently dry some of the pits of sorrow with your thumb. He's watching you intently, with fogged over eyes, how can he even see thru all of these tears?

Acting on impulses you weren't aware of, you lean forward, brushing your lips against his. He remains unresponsive. You try once more, something inside you is telling you to, and you don't know why you shouldn't. This time, Karkat presses back, only slightly, but enough to tell you he was fine with it. You feel him lean into you as if he was on a ledge and you where the only thing that could save him.

You continue to kiss. It is still just brushing lips, but you feel warmer inside with each passing moment. His arms find there way around your neck, impulse again tells you to do something. You lay him down on the couch, not lightening up, his body lifted up slightly, he pulled closer for whatever reason. Your mind is a flurry of questions, answerers you want to find out, and will if this continues like it is. But you stop, as much as every fibber of your being is screaming with need, you can't do it, because you know he'll let you.

"Karkat." You mumble against his neck.

"Mm?" he nuzzles his head in the crook of your neck.

"I want to know, will thith be a one time thing? I'm fine if it ith, I jutht need do know." You bite your lip. Gog, you wish you didn't lisp.

"I don't know." he whispers dejectedly, "I can't tell you, because I don't know."

That's a good enough answer for you. You place a trail of kisses down his neck to the caller of his shirt. It's way to big for him, and the so it's sliding down his right shoulder, your well aware it's Gamzee's, the Capricorn symbol made it a dead give away. His fingers are rubbing your neck seductively, and you let out a short purr like sound. You nip his neck lovingly, his fingers are inching up your sides, your shirt is annoying you, and you would get rid of if, if you knew Karkat wouldn't get rid of his. He just looked so god damned cute.

You looked down his body length to his hips, yup, the shit goes past them. Down, down, down. It's about his mid thy area that it finally ended, sticking out just underneath are his boxers, the ones you got him for Christmas. He's tugging at the hem of your shirt, as if to will it off, you remove it for him, and your undershirt, and he tries to remove his own. You know it won't work, you pick him up, setting him into your lap and removing it for him, his lips are on your neck the second later. Kissing and nipping, sucking in spots. Your fingers are rimming the elastic of his boxers, as if asking it permission. He nods against your skin, and starts fumbling with your belt, you stop him, rather having him concentrate on giving you hickies than dealing with your pants.

The belt is off in a moment, followed by pushing them down as far as you could without disturbing Karkat's pace. He's backed off for a moment, and slides off, making you take your pants all the way off before moving back to you. Lips pressing hotly again, this time you dare to let your tung join in. Rimming his lips, they parted on cue and you let your mind absorb the tastes in his mouth. Wine, and ginger, the faint taste of apples. You make sure to memorize everything, how it feels to explore his mouth.

Load noise come's from outside your door, from the sound it's Eridan and Feferi. There's a banging on the door, and you stop what your doing, sighing, you pull your pants back on and ask him to wait for you in the bedroom. You'd better see what's up with them now.

"Yeah?" you aren't embarriced to be walking around shirt-less. There is nothing wrong about not wearing a shirt in your own home.

"Sollux, you left your keys at my place." Feferi handed them to him.

"You seen your room mate?" Eridan scoffed at him.

"Naw, the door wath unlocked when I got here." You bullshit them, "Why?"

"Ugh, Gamzee showed up and said he got into a fight with him." Feferi looked at him nervously, "We wanted to make sure he was fine."

"He might be athleep, I haven't actually been in the room, I was going to thhower." You sigh, "I'll make thure he'th fine tho, if I thee him."

"All right, thanks." And then they where gone.

You hadn't really lied about not going in the room, but you had done more than see Karkat. You hurried into the room, letting your pants drop to the floor. Karkat's waiting on your bed, sitting on the bedside table is a bottle of lube, you smirk.

You're straddling him in a flash, lips locking again with even more passion. This time he starts rubbing his crotch into yours, the friction sends a shiver up your spine, you start cursing, more out of pleasure than anything else. Your getting sick of betting around the bush, damn bush needs to be put in its place. You reach out and grab the bottle and snap it open, Karkat hears it and squirms his boxers off, you smirk.

Pouring out a nice amount of lube you coat three fingers in it, and ask if he's ready. He mumbles 'yes' and you start pressing the first one in, tho you can tell that it hasn't been all to long sense he did this last, just enough time that you could tell still. But he needed to stretch him out anyways, it was just common cutesy (not really), so you added the second finger quickly, then the third. You scissored them, curling them and stretching them. Soon, he's ready, and he informs you by tugging your boxers down. You laugh, taking them all the way off, smiling as you lean over him.

You lube up quickly, the faster your in, the better you'll both feel. You kiss him deeply as you start sheathing yourself, he grips you tightly for the first few seconds, but adjusts quickly. Taking things slowly at first you begin thrusting in and out, carefully as not to hurt him. He begs you go faster, hearing the lust in his voice makes your heart speed up, and in no time you've thrown all caution to the wind. The room is filled with the sounds of panting and skin slapping skin, you hope your neighbor can hear you. That bastard's been pissing you off. Karkat starts moaning your name, the sound's being made are driving you both toward the edge. Stars are shooting when you close your eyes after each thrust, and suddenly you hear him screaming out your name. He bucks into you, and you realize you must of nicked something inside of him to do that, you try to get him to do that again. You do, but this time head on. You've never heard him scream like that before, his nails are digging into your back, you're aiming to hit every time.

Soon you're vision whitens, heat is rising in your stomach, you know exactly what's coming next.

Karkat beats you by half a second. He cums onto your chest's, panting as you shoot your own seed deep inside of him you give it a few more thrusts as you ride out the after effects. You pull out and lay next to him, he curls into your chest, you give him another kiss, this time on the forehead. He mumbles something, but you catch it.

"I love you."

You smile.

"I love you too." you whisper into his ear.

"Happy new year..." he mumbles into your caller bone.

"Yeah," You look at the clock.

11:59 P.M...12:00 A.M.

This year is going to be different, you can feel it. Screw Gamzee, Karkat was yours now. And you wheren't going to let a little fighting ruin everything you had.

**Your name is Sollux Captor, and you're in love.**


End file.
